Secret Worlds (Ittle Dew 2)
Secret Worlds are hidden locations usually hidden within Portal Worlds. Secret Worlds usually contain secret hints that provide the player with additional info on how certain game mechanics work. They may also contain a sign with numbers that can be decoded with a cypher. Nowhere A beach area hidden in Farthest Shore. The hints here describe how the roll mechanic can be extended and how each item has 3 upgrades. A hidden sign can be found down a slope that is slightly obscured by the water. * Secret Sign: Aocad rgrcd vafkk agc ekhm nhb bdadojhje gld. Maze of Steel Not neccessarily a secret world, however a hidden wall tucked behind yet another hidden wall reveals a sign. * 13207 21021 10618 071 5411 603 012704142 821. Frozen Court: Optional Cave Near the center of the map are 4 archways decorating the corners of a rounded walkpath. If the player walks through them counter-clockwise they reveal an optional cave that requires the player to push Titans in a gap. Across the gap is a cracked wall, to reach the player must use the ice block and force wand in conjunction, plating a block to the far west side and timing an action where the player fires the force wand, hastily puts up another ice block 2 spaces down and run back near the gap fast enough to fire the force wand into its own projectile to bounce of the second block to create enough force to be pushed across the gap. Secret Sign: Acbifh bclvbde kbd ajqaj aea oeb ebli. Abbfie sgqc dmjsu Abyssal Plain This area is located with the Moon Garden. It contains 4 super hints that explains the number of secret shards, the roll mechanic being able to change direction and provides info about the drop table. It also tells you that Tippsie can let you know if any loot in dungeons exist. Place from Younger Days A warp Found in Abyssal Plain which has a warp found in Moon Garden which has a warp found in Lonely Road is the Place from Younger Days. It has a lingering old man with a tape recording of Itan's conversation with Passel about his plans for castles. * Hidden Sign: 7206641 100111. 031029 474 32725 9605815 Cave of Mystery Cave of Mystery is found in Former Collosus. It hosts an Apathetic Frog that doesn't care for your attacks with a breakable wall to the right. The puzzle there is impossible and requires the EFCS to break through. Somewhere Only accessible from the Cave of Mystery once the player has the EFCS (requires reaching the Tomb of Simulacrum). The place is a call back to the Castle Outskirts from Ittle Dew Abandoned House This house used to be Itan's Shop in the Ittle Dew. Tippsie gives a juicy tip here. Ludo City A play on words for Ludosity. An easter egg with a hidden breakable wall to the left. Whacking the Jennysis in the play testing room allows you to play a pointless mini game involving a duck going downhill. * Hidden Sign: 7206641 100111. 031029 474 32725 9605815. * Hidden Sign: "jsalnaq geaqsr. Bbbkme bhn pcoci dcnpldn." Trivia *The Secret Worlds typically house signs that spout hidden code. For further information please see ???(Spoilers). Category:Ittle Dew 2 Secrets